


I Hate You I Love You

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel Novak hates Dean Winchester. Dean despises Castiel Novak. They make terrible roommates. When Dean's friend Benny and Cas' brother Gabriel cook up a plan to help, it backfires and makes things worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to the Dean/Cas Tropefest 2019  
> I have to thank my amazing artist, lostloona, for all the wonderful art! She really went above and beyond for this story.  
> And thanks to my beta, maimalfoi87. I couldn't have done this without her.

 

[Link to art](https://lostloona.tumblr.com/post/184595547666/deancastropfest-2019-art-masterpost-edit-w)

 

“Dean how many times have I asked you not to leave your wet clothes in the washer?’

Dean sighed and paused his movie.

“Uh, I dunno, Cas. How many times have you asked?”

Cas stormed to his bedroom door and threw it open, eyes blazing.

“A thousand times, Dean! At least!”

Dean yelled back, “And how many times have I asked you not to open my door without knocking?”

Cas snorted and left, without closing the door behind him.

Dean grunted and got up to close it. He thought for the hundredth time how much he hated his roommate, how he would move if he could only find another place to live that he could afford. He walked back to his bed and laid down, restarting the movie with a huge sigh.

 

Cas yanked Dean’s wet clothes out of the washer. He was sorely tempted to just put them on top of the washer instead of in the dryer, but he knew from hard experience that they would just lay there until they started to smell. He shoved them in the dryer and turned it on. He put it on high, hoping it would shrink some of them. He put his clothes in the washer and stood leaning against it.

He hated his roommate so much. He’d tried to find another roommate but hadn’t been successful. The single only thing he could say about Dean was that he always paid his rent on time. Other than that, Dean was an obnoxious pig. He talked with his mouth full, left dirty clothes all over the apartment, never did his share of the cleaning, listened to his music way too loud and was rude to boot.

Cas would have pitched him out after the first week if he could afford this place by himself. Sighing, he walked to the living room to watch TV.

And there was Dean, sitting on the floor, eating popcorn (and spilling it all over) and watching Dr. Sexy. Again.

“Dean, I was going to watch a program.”

Dean looked at him, his mouth full of popcorn. “Well, boo hoo, princess, I’m gonna watch my show.”

Cas resisted the urge to grab him by the throat. He turned and went to his room.

Dean smirked when Cas walked away, and mumbled under his breath. “I win, bitch.”

Cas put his pillow over his face and yelled into it. “Fuck! I hate him so much!”

 

 

Dean got home from work the next day. Cas wasn’t there. He stripped on the way to the shower, letting his clothes fall where he took them off. He turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. He really needed to get out and away from Cas for a night. He decided to call Benny and get him to go to the bar with him.

After the shower, he walked around and picked up his discarded clothes, really not wanting to hear Cas bitch about them when he got home. He sat on his bed in boxers and called Benny.

“Hey Benny. Want to go to the bar with me tonight? I need a break from my asshole roommate.”

“Love to, brotha. You and Cas still at each other’s throats?”

“Jesus fuck, that man is insane. All I ever hear is ‘clean up this’ and clean up that.’ It drives me nuts.”

Benny laughed. “Sounds like UST to me.”

Dean frowned. “UST? What the fuck is UST?”

“Unresolved sexual tension. The two of you just need to fuck it out.”

Dean made gagging sounds. “Wash your mouth out, Benny! I’d rather fuck a diseased goat than Cas Novak.”

Benny chuckled. “Yeah, yeah whatever. I’ll meet you at the bar at nine.”

Dean hung up and laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Fuck Cas? That was a joke. He might be a horndog but he still had standards.

 

Cas was getting off work and walked out with his brother Gabriel. Cas sighed dramatically.

“What’s wrong, bro ‘o mine?”

Cas shook his head. “I have to go home and Dean will be there.”

Gabe chuckled. “Still not good between the two of you?”

Cas looked at him. “Not good? How about a living hell? I’d kill him with my bare hands if I wouldn’t go to jail.”

Gabe patted Cas on the shoulder. “Ah, I think my baby brother has a crush.”

Cas looked at him like he’d just sprouted wings.

“Are you insane? I literally wish he would die.”

Gabe smiled and they went their separate ways.

 

Dean was feeling no pain. Benny wasn’t either. They were playing pool when a guy walked up to them and asked if he could buy Dean a drink. Dean looked him up and down and said yes.

He walked to a table and sat down with the guy.

“Name’s Aaron Bass.”

Dean grinned. “Hello, Aaron Bass. My name is Dean.”

Aaron smiled at him. “I kind of thought we shared a look earlier.”

Dean laughed. “Nope, no look. But I definitely would have if I’d noticed you before.”

The drinks arrived and they chatted.

The bartender rang a bell and shouted out it was last call. Dean looked at his watch, surprised it was so late.

Aaron put his hand over Dean’s. “Can I go home with you?”

Dean grinned. “Sure! Just gotta be quiet, my roommate’s an ass.”

 

 

They tiptoed to Dean’s room, with Dean holding a finger to his lips.

“Shhh.”

When they got in and the door was closed, Dean started to giggle. He almost fell over trying to take off his socks. Aaron grabbed him and they both laughed. Dean fell on the bed, watching Aaron take his clothes off.

And promptly passed out.

Aaron tried to wake him up, getting increasingly louder.

“Dean! Dean! Wake up. Fuck!”

There was a knock on the door. Aaron looked at it, whispering, “Oh shit.”

“Dean? Dean? Are you okay? What’s going on in there?”

When there was no answer, Cas opened the door.

There was a naked stranger standing over Dean, who looked unconscious. Dean was naked as well.

“Who the fuck are you? What’s wrong with Dean?”

Aaron looked at him and smiled. “Uh, I’m Aaron, and Dean’s just passed out.”

Cas rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.”

Aaron grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room, desperately trying to pull his pants on while he ran. Cas walked into the living room after him. He opened the front door and pointed the way out. Aaron ran out still naked.

Cas slammed the door.

“Fuck my fucking life.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The second Cas heard Dean go into the bathroom, he went and stood outside. When Dean opened the door, he laid into him.  
“Dean, what the fuck were you thinking!”

Dean winced. “Dude, please, lower your voice. I feel like my head is going to explode.”

Cas put his hands on his hips. “I will not lower my voice! You bring a stranger into the apartment in the middle of the night and then _pass out_ ? He could have stolen everything we owned. He could have _murdered_ us in our beds!”

Dean put his fingers in his ears.

“Dude, volume!”

Cas was seriously considering either strangling Dean where he stood or throwing his ass out and just trying to make it on his own.

“Okay. I apologize, okay? I was drunk. I wanted to get laid. My mistake.”

Cas stared at him for a minute and then just turned and walked back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Dean winced again at the slam. He went in search of something for his headache. He found some Tylenol and took three with a glass of water.

He fell back in bed with a groan. He hardly remembered bringing someone home with him. He’d have to call Benny later, when he didn’t feel like he was going to die at any moment. He wondered how Cas had found out he had a guy in his room, but decided he really didn’t want to know.

He was pretty sure nothing had happened between him and the unnamed guy. His ass wasn’t sore and he didn’t see any evidence of lube anywhere. Maybe the guy had sucked him off, but he couldn’t remember a thing. He went back to sleep.

 

Cas was livid. He couldn’t get the scene out of his head. The naked stranger looming over Dean, Dean naked in his bed. He especially couldn’t get the sight of a naked Dean to go away, and that pissed him off even more. The last thing he wanted was to know what that ass looked like naked.

He heard Dean go back in his room and then it was quiet, so Cas figured he’d gone back to sleep. He peeked out and listened. It was all quiet so he went to make himself some breakfast. He needed coffee. He hadn’t slept well after throwing the naked guy out.

He sat nibbling on a piece of toast and sipping his coffee. He needed to do something about Dean. He couldn’t go to bed every night wondering who Dean was going to bring home from a bar. The fact that Dean let himself get picked up by strangers in bars was troubling to say the least. But this was not a conversation he was looking forward to having.

When Cas was done with his breakfast and had washed the plate and utensils, he grabbed his phone and called Gabe.

“Gabe, can you meet me for lunch? Say one, at that little diner across the street from the library? What’s its name?”

Gabe chuckled. “It’s called the Five And Diner. And yeah, I can.”

Cas sighed. “Good, See you then.”

Cas needed to talk to Gabe about what to do about Dean and the naked guy.

 

Dean felt a little better when he woke up. At least he didn’t feel like his head was a bomb ready to go off. He stuck his head out of the bedroom and listened. The apartment was quiet. That meant that Cas was probably out. He went and got a cup of coffee and sat on the couch to call Benny.

“Hey bro. You still alive?”

Dean sighed. “Just barely. I kind of was wondering what happened last night.”

Benny laughed. “You don’t remember?”

Dean frowned. “If I did, would I be asking you?”

“Okay, okay, point taken. What happened, the guy ditch you in the middle of the night?”

Dean perked up. “What guy? I honestly don’t remember.”

“You picked up a guy, left with him. After that, I have no idea, brotha.”

“Shit. Cas yelled at me for having a naked guy in my room and said I was passed out.”

Benny roared with laughter. “So you didn’t even make it to the finish line? Wow, you were really drunk.”

“Ha ha, pal. I’m pretty sure nothing happened. Please tell me he was at least good-looking.”

Benny thought about it for a moment. “He was alright, nothing to take home to ya mama though.”

Dean sighed, thanked him for nothing and hung up. He vowed never to get that drunk again. He meant it, too. At least as long as he remembered it.

 

Gabe laughed so hard as Cas relayed the story, his soda came out of his nose. Cas sat, glaring at him while he got control.

“It’s _not_ funny, Gabe. the guy could have robbed us, raped Dean… he could have _murdered_ us!”

Gabe tried to wipe the smile off his face but was only partly successful.

“Okay, Cassie, I get it. I agree, picking up strangers in bars can be dangerous. But let me ask you, is that the real reason you’re so upset?”

Cas looked at him for a moment.

“Of course that’s the reason! What else could it be?”

Gabe took a bite of his club sandwich. “Maybe you’re a little… jealous?”

“Fuck no! I am not jealous. That’s… that’s ridiculous. I despise the man.”

Gabe smiled at him. “Uh huh. Well, okay, you’re going to have to talk to Dean. But try not to yell at him, or call him names, or whatever it is you do when you talk to him. You catch more flies with honey…”

Cas sighed and pushed his plate away. He really wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

Dean was sitting in the living room in his boxers when Cas got home. Cas sat down in a chair opposite him.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

Dean grinned. “You breaking up with me, Cas?”

Cas sighed. “It’s about last night.”

Now Dean was forced to sigh. “I said I was sorry. What more do you want?”

Cas took a deep breath. “I want you to be more careful, Dean. It’s dangerous to pick up strangers in bars. Even if you don’t bring them here, if you go to their place, you could get hurt.”

Dean grinned. “Awe, Cas, you really do care about me.”

“Listen, Dean. that guy could have murdered us. I care about _me_! I don’t want to wake up with everything in the place gone, or find you dead in your bed so I have to call the cops and it’s a whole big thing…”

Dean looked at him with a frown. “You care about you getting inconvenienced? That’s rich. Look, just because you’re asexual and have OCD, doesn’t mean I can’t have sex! I happen to love sex!”

“I am not asexual! And I don’t have OCD.”

Dea smirked. “Oh yeah? When was the last time you got laid, Cas? Let me think… uh never! Because you’re always here _cleaning_!”

Cas yelled back, “I have to clean because I live with a pig!”

Dean pushed the end of his nose up and started to oink. Cas jumped up, went to his room and slammed the door.

“Friggin baby…”

 


	3. Chapter 3

They quit talking to each other at all after that. They spent their time at home in their rooms.

Dean did everything he could think of to piss Cas off. He used more things than he needed to cook anything and left them in the sink. He dropped clothes like a breadcrumb trail whenever he showered. He left empty beer bottles in the living room.

Cas was seething. He cleaned up after Dean, not because he wanted to but because he couldn’t help himself.

They both bitched constantly to anyone who would listen. All of their friends and coworkers, not to mention their brothers, were completely fed up with the entire situation.

Gabriel called Benny and asked him out for a drink to talk about what was going on.

“I can’t take it anymore. They need to just split up. Dean needs to find another place to live and Cas needs to find another roommate.” Gabe sighed and took a drink of his beer.

“I agree, cher, but the problem is, no one wants to live with Dean or Cas. They’re impossible to get along with.”

Gabe and Benny sighed in unison.

“I think they just need to fuck it out.” Gabe looked at Benny, who nodded his agreement.

“I know, but the chances of that happening are slim to none at this point.”

They sat and drank their beers, each thinking of some way to solve the problem.

Gabe got a sneaky smile. “I have an idea.”

Benny perked up. “What is it?”

Gabe leaned forward. “We make each of them think that the other one has a crush on them.”

Benny sat and thought about it. “Well, but at the moment, they hate each other…”

Gabe grinned. “That’s the beauty of it! We tell them that the other one just doesn’t know how to handle it. That they feel, I don’t know, nervous or something, but that they’re really dying to get with the other one.”

Benny grinned. “It’s worth a try. So, how do we do this?”

 

Gabe sat in the bar, waiting for Dean to show. He’d called and asked Dean to meet him, saying he had something to talk to him about. Dean had reluctantly agreed.

When Dean walked in, Gabe waved him over and snapped his fingers to get the waitress. He ordered them both a beer.

Dean took a drink and sighed. “Okay, Gabe, I’m here. What do you want?”

Gabe smiled at him. “I want to talk about Cas.”

Dean frowned. “I don’t want to talk about your asshole brother!”

Gabe held up one hand. “Just hear me out, okay?”

Dean nodded and took a long pull from his beer.

“He likes you.”

Dean smirked. “He _likes_ me? You’re nuts. He hates my guts.”

“Dean, Dean, you misunderstand. Cas has a huge crush on you. He thinks you don’t like him, so he acts out.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Cas? Had a crush on him? Cas had a crush on him. He thought back to when he’d first met Cas. The man was drop-dead gorgeous. Dean had to remember to breathe. But once he got to know Cas, that had changed. But still, Cas was still the handsomest man Dean had ever laid eyes on.

He looked at Gabe. “You better not be fucking with me.”

Gabe looked sincere. “I’m not, honestly. He really likes you. He talks about you all the time. Sure some of it is bitching about how messy you are, but the rest of the time it’s just ‘Dean is so handsome’ Dean is so sexy’ blah blah blah.”

Dean had a lot to think about.

 

Cas walked into the coffee shop and looked around for Benny. He spotted him at a booth in the corner.

“I’m here, Benny. What do you want?”

Benny smiled. “Chill, cher. I just want to talk to you.”

Cas sighed and sat down. The waiter brought him a cup of coffee.

“It’s about Dean.”

Cas looked up sharply. “What about him? If he put you up to this…”

Benny shook his head. “He doesn’t know I’m here. I just thought you ought to know… Dean has a huge crush on you.”

Cas nearly spit his coffee everywhere. He choked a little.

“Dean has a crush on me? That’s ridiculous. He hates my guts.”

Benny sighed. “He really likes you, he just thinks you don’t like him. I swear, the guy is pineing over you.”

Cas thought back to when Dean had showed up at his door, interested in the ad Cas had put up looking for a roommate. Cas had thought Dean was beautiful. At least he did until he got to know the ass. But still… if Dean did have a crush on him, that would explain a lot. Dean seemed to go out of his way to get Cas’ attention, even if it was in negative ways.

Cas looked at Benny. “Really? Are you being truthful with me?”

Benny smiled. “Oh I am, cher. He talks about you all the time. Carries on about how sexy you are and how much he wishes you liked him back.”

Cas had a lot to think about.

 

When Dean got home, Cas was sitting in the living room, reading.

Dean looked at him. “Uh, hey, Cas.”

Cas sat his book down. “Hello Dean.”

They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time to both of them. Then Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, uh, I guess… I guess I’ll get to bed.”

Cas looked uncomfortable. “Yeah, yeah, I should probably be getting to bed too.”

They stared at each other for a few more moments, then Dean nodded and walked to his room. He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands.

Cas looked, what? Kinda weird. What if what Gabe had said was true? Dean really needed to think this whole thing through.

 

Cas went to his room and got ready for bed. He laid in the dark, thinking about Dean. Dean looked so odd. What if Dean really did have a crush on him? Should he say something? No, no that wouldn’t work. Dean would probably just deny it and maybe even be so uncomfortable he’d move out. And now, Cas wasn’t sure he wanted Dean to leave. Well, he did, but he didn’t. He was confused. He needed to work out what was the best way to proceed.

 

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Cas found themselves tiptoeing around each other. It was like walking on eggshells. Dean was making more of an effort to not be as messy and Cas was trying his best not to complain all the time. The one thing they didn’t do was talk to one another.

If Dean was in the living room when Cas got home from work, they would just nod uncomfortably at one another, and either Dean would go in his room, or Cas would go to his room. Often they did both.

 

Dean sat talking to Benny.

“I just don’t know what to do. I mean, if Cas has a crush on me, he sure isn’t acting like it. I think Gabe may have been pulling my leg.”

Benny took a drink of his beer.

“I don’t know, cher, I’ve seen how he looks at you when you aren’t looking. I think he may be pineing for you.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “What? No. I honestly thought he was ace. He never goes on a date or brings anyone home. He says he’s not but I just don’t know…”

Benny patted his arm. “Does he have a shot with you?”

Dean chewed his lip.

“I don’t know, Benny. He is like the prettiest man I’ve ever laid eyes on, but he’s so weird.”

Benny sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you then, man.”

  


Cas sat in Gabe’s living room, wringing his hands.

“Gabe, I feel terrible! I don’t know what to do, how to talk to him, how to act around him… it’s horrible.”

Gabe smiled at him. “Calm down, Cas. Maybe you should talk to him about this.”

Cas looked wild. “Talk to him? About this? I can’t! I wouldn’t know where to start even.”

Gabe sighed. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you then. I think you just need to sack up and decide how you feel about him. Does he have a chance with you?”

Cas thought about it. “Well, he is very handsome. But he’s so messy and rude. I don’t know, Gabe. I just don’t know.”

 

Dean was thinking about how to handle the situation. He really needed another opinion about Cas. Benny wasn’t the right one to talk about this with. But Charlie was. She was amazing at figuring out what made people tick. There was a once a week game night at her place, where they played Cards Against Humanity. Dean decided he needed to take Cas with him.

Convincing Cas was another problem. He spent a week trying to ask Cas, but chickened out every time. Finally he decided to just man up and ask.

When Cas got home from work that night, Dean was waiting for him on the couch. They did their usual nod, but then Dean took a deep breath.

“Uh, say, Cas? Can I talk to you a minute?”

Cas got a look like he was a deer in headlights for a brief moment, but then he said ‘sure’ and sat in a chair.

Dean was fidgeting with a bottle cap from his beer.

“You know I go to a game night every Saturday, right?”

Cas nodded.

“Well, I was thinking… uh, maybe… um, you’d like to go with me this week?”

Cas stared at him like he was speaking an ancient foreign language.

“Look, it was just a thought. We have a lot of fun, but if you don’t want to, you don’t gotta…”

“I’ll go.”

Dean looked up at him.

“You will?”

Cas nodded. “Sure, Dean. Sounds like fun.”

Dean smiled. “Well, good! Great!”

Dean got up and almost ran to his room.

Cas sat in the chair, thinking, ‘ _Oh god, is this a date? Is he asking me on a date? Fuck, I think it’s a date.”_

Dean was in his bedroom, trying not to hyperventilate.

_‘Fuck. Fuck! He’s going. I’ve got to call Charlie, give her a heads up. He’s actually going!’_

 

Dean called Charlie from work. He told Bobby he needed to take a break and went to the bathroom.

“Charlie, it’s me. Listen, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh Dean, what have you got yourself into now?”

Dean sighed. “Honestly, Char, it’s not my fault. You know my roommate Cas? His brother told me he has a crush on me. I need to find out if it’s true. So, he’s coming to game night this Saturday and I need you to check it out.”

Charlie laughed. “Dean, this is your OCD roomie? That’s so cute.”

Dean grumbled, “It’s _not_ cute! I just need to know if he likes me or not.”

Charlie chuckled. “Oh Dean, can’t you just pass him a note in class?”

“Shut your mouth. This is serious!”

“Of course it is, Dean. And I’ll check him out for you. Calm down.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, thanks. I owe you one.”

Charlie giggled. “You owe me hundreds, but I’ll just add this one to the list.”

 

Cas called Gabe on his lunch hour. He was eating at his desk anyway. Too many reports were due for him to leave.

“Gabe, Dean invited me to his game night.”

“That’s awesome!”

Cas wished he could reach through the phone and shake his brother.

“Gabe, listen to me! Is it a date? I need to know if it’s a date.”

Gabe paused. “Well, it’s a _kind_ of date.”

Cas could have screamed. “What the fuck does that mean? _A kind of date_. You are not helping me.”

Gabe laughed. “Calm down, Cassie. Don’t get your panties in a twist. Just go, have fun and see how it plays out.”

Cas sighed. “Okay. Yeah. Just have fun. Okay. I can do that.”

They went back to the casual nod. Dean decided to try a “Hey” and Cas responded with a “hey” back. They still stayed away from one another, as much as possible. Cas was horribly anxious about game night and trying to figure out if Dean considered it a date.

Dean was fretting over what Charlie was going to say about Cas. And he was worried about his other friends and if they’d give him a hard time about bringing Cas.

And he didn’t even know if Cas knew what Cards Against Humanity was.

 


	5. Chapter 5

While Dean was driving to Charlie’s, he explained what Cards Against Humanity was and how it worked.

“Okay, the leader will pull a card that says something like, um, Our Country Tis Of Thee and then you have some cards in your hand. You pick the funniest, most offensive answer. Everyone votes on the best choice.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, got it. Offensive.”

Dean glanced at him. “Yeah, or the sexiest answer.”

Cas was looking thoughtful. Dean just hoped Cas really did get it. The last thing he needed right now was for Cas to look stupid and everyone make fun of him. He really, really needed it to go great.

They were the last ones to arrive (absolutely not because Dean couldn’t decide what to wear). Charlie ran up to them and grabbed Cas in a tight hug.

“Oh, Cas! It’s so nice to meet you! Dean talks about you all the time.”

Dean shook his head behind Cas, trying to tell Charlie to knock it off.

“He does?” Cas looked worried.

“Oh he only says the nicest things about you, don’t worry.”

Cas nodded. Charlie introduced him to everyone.

“That’s Benny, you already know him. Next to him is Kevin Tran, then there’s my girlfriend Dorothy, and that last one is Chuck.” Everyone waved or said hi to him.

Cas nodded at everyone. Dean went to put the beer he’d brought in the fridge and got two out for him and Cas.

Cas was sitting on the couch, and there was a place next to him so Dean sat down and handed him the beer. Cas smiled and opened it.

Charlie was the leader, as usual. She shuffled the cards and dealt out five to each player. Dean picked his cards up and read them, and Cas did too.

As it turned out, Dean didn’t have a thing to worry about. Cas was killing it.

When the card read ‘You have my sword, you have my bow, and you have my’ Cas chose ‘Firm ass’. On the card that read, ‘Sorry professor, I couldn’t complete my homework because there was’ Cas played one that said, ‘A homoerotic volleyball montage.”

Then, ‘During sex, I like to think about’ and Cas played ‘A penis.’

“Next, from J. K. Rowlings, Harry Potter and the chamber of’ where Cas played, “Daniel Radcliffe's delicious asshole’.

Cas was winning almost every round.

Dean got up to get another beer and Charlie followed him to the kitchen.

“Dean, I love your roomie! He’s funny and cute and adorable!”

Dean nodded. “But the question is, does he like me?”

Charlie punched him in the arm.

“Ow! That hurt! What did you do that for?”

Charlie smiled. “For being an idiot.”

Dean sighed. “That’s not an answer, Charlie.”

Charlie grabbed his beer and went back to the living room.

Cas won the first round, Kevin won the next and Cas won the third.

 

Cas was a little buzzed and having a great time. He laughed more in a couple of hours than he had in a month. Everyone, with the exception of Benny, was friendly. Cas wondered why Benny was so quiet but he just chalked it up to Cas being the new guy and because he was winning a lot.

He tried talking to him, but Benny just responded with grunts or one word answers so he gave up. It passed through his mind that Benny was jealous of Dean but that thought left as quickly as it came.

The game wound down and everyone was chatting. Cas was deep in a conversation with Chuck about whether or not God was actually good or not. Charlie and Dorothy were discussing where they would like to take a vacation and Kevin was reading a book. Benny walked over to Dean.

“So, any clue about Cas’ crush on you?’

Dean shook his head. “Still don’t have a clue.”

Benny sat next to Dean and whispered in his ear, “I don’t think he does after all. He’s too nerdy for you, cher.”

Dean looked at him, surprised. “You don’t like him?”

Benny nodded. “Not even a little.”

Dean was wondering what was up with Benny when Charlie said it was time to call it quits. Cas got up and hugged her, thanking her for the night. Charlie told him she expected him to come every week, and Cas told her he’d try.

Dean told her he’d call her in the morning and winked. Charlie nodded.

In the car, Cas was animated. He told Dean how much he’d enjoyed himself and thanked Dean for inviting him.

When they got home, Dean told Cas he was going to turn in. Cas nodded, but then he said, “Dean, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, ask away,”

Cas looked at him with a frown. “Was this a date?”

Dean was shocked out of his socks.

“No! No, not a date. Wait, did you want it to be a date?”

Cas shook his head. “No, of course not. I was just wondering…”

Dean went to bed. He laid there in the dark, wondering what made Cas ask if it was a date. Dean thought he looked a little sad when Dean told him no. He thought about it, wondering if he had wanted it to be a date. He still hadn’t made up his mind when he fell asleep.

 

Cas laid in his bed, thinking about the night, and how Dean had said it wasn’t a date. He didn’t think it was, but it kind of hurt to hear Dean say so emphatically that it wasn’t. He was surprised that it hurt. He still didn’t have a clue as to whether Dean had a crush on him and was just embarrassed, or if Benny had been completely wrong about everything.

He pondered what to do. By the time he went to sleep, he had a plan.

He was going to ask Dean out on a real date. If Dean declined, then he’d know for certain that Dean didn’t think of him that way. If he went, Cas could gauge his interest.

Cas didn’t question why it was so important to him to find out how Dean felt about him. That would take way more self-examination than he was willing to do.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas was up before Dean. He made a pot of coffee and paced while he waited for it to finish. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Dean out. He was.

The pot chimed and Cas got himself a cup. As he sat down at the table to drink it, Dean wandered in. His hair was spiked and he was rubbing his eyes. Cas looked him up and down. He looked good in his batman sleep pants and no shirt.

“Morning, Cas. Ohh there’s coffee!”

“Good morning Dean.” Cas stomach was in a knot already.

Dean poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. He took a sip.

“Ahhh, manna from heaven.”

Cas smiled. He was going to do it. He was! He took a deep breath.

“So, Dean, I want to thank you again for inviting me to your game night.”

Dean waved his hand. “You were a big hit, Cas.”

Cas blushed a little. He took another deep breath.

“So I was thinking… um…”

Dean looked at him. “Yeah? You were thinking?”

“There’s a coffee shop that has poetry readings every Monday. I’m going to read some of my poetry. I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.”

Dean’s mind went through the words, ‘poetry… my poetry… go with me…’

He looked at Cas and Cas was clearly waiting for him to say something.

“Sure, Cas. I’d like that. I didn’t know you write poetry.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “I’ve been dabbling since college.”

“That’s pretty cool. So, Monday, huh? What time?”

Cas looked ecstatic. “It starts at seven.”

Dean nodded. He was wondering what he’d got himself into.

Cas got up and put his cup in the sink. On the way out of the room, he casually said over his shoulder, “By the way, this _is_ a date.”

Dean nearly choked on his coffee.

Dean went to his room and called Charlie.

“This better be life-saving, Dean. I was still asleep.”

“Charlie, he asked me out. On a _date_!”

Charlie yawned. “Who did?”

“For fuck’s sake, Char! _Cas!_ Cas asked me out on a date.”

Charlie chuckled. “Of course he did. He looks at you like you are the champion of Moondoor.”

Dean sighed. Moondoor was where Charlie did her cosplay. She’d invited him many times, but he wasn’t ready to be anyone’s chamber maid.

“Cut the shit. Does he have a crush on me? I think he does, otherwise, why would he ask me out?”

“Dean, Dean, Dean. Of course he has a crush on you. But more important, you have a crush on him.”

“What the everloving hell are you talking about? Of course I don’t!”

“You do, and if you really don’t realize it yet, you need to get your head out of your ass. I didn’t just see the way he looked at you last night, I also saw the way you looked at him.”

Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, red.”

“Heart eyes, Dean. Heart eyes. You look at him with heart eyes.”

“Goodbye.” Dean hung up.

He sat and thought about Cas. He didn’t hate him as much as he used to, that was true. But heart eyes? Never. No. Not possible.

 

Cas sat on his bed and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He’d actually done it. And Dean had said yes! What the fuck? What the everloving fuck.

 

If Dean was nervous all day Monday, Cas was a wreck. They both got yelled at for staring into space when they should have been working.

Cas got home first. His stomach was in knots. Not only was he going to read some of his poetry in front of people but he was going to do that in front of Dean. He must have had a small stroke to think this was going to work. He took a quick shower and put on soft jeans and the henley that matched his eyes, and waited for Dean to get home.

Dean drove home slowly. His stomach was doing flips. He couldn’t believe that Cas had asked him out on a date, let alone that he’d said yes to a fucking poetry reading. He hated poetry. He briefly toyed with the idea of just not going home, but he dismissed that as a chickenshit move.

He saw that Cas was already home. He parked the Impala behind Cas’ car. There was no way he was going to ride in that pimpmobile Cas called a car. If he was going to go to a poetry reading, at least he could drive.

Dean didn’t have a clue what a person would wear to a poetry reading, so he just chose jeans and the henley that matched his eyes.

 

He found a spot in the parking lot of the coffee shop and parked. He and Cas got out and walked to the door. Cas held it open for him, so he went inside and looked around. There was a small stage set up in one corner, and there were a lot of people sitting at tables. He looked at Cas.

Cas led Dean to a table near the front and went to get them two coffees. He brought them back and sat down. He was so nervous he felt like he could throw up, but he smiled at Dean.

He was just about to thank Dean again for coming when a man walked up to the mic on stage and cleared his throat.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. My name’s Mick and I want to read a couple of poems for you.”

Everyone clapped politely.

 

“Typing

Waiting

As you spill

I’ll gather

The letters left behind

Till you can form

What you’ve been trying

To say this whole time

Take your moments

As they come so freely now

Like the water leaking

from the garden hose

Feeds the flowers

Of doubt and fear

Till nothing but

Weeds grow here.”

 

Everyone clapped. Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear that it wasn’t half bad. Cas smiled and nodded.

“Next I’ll read one I call ‘I Pray.”

 

“I love you

I think

Hoping one day

It will hold some meaning

I love you

I say

Praying one day

I just may

I love you

It slips out

Before I can retract

How can one love

If I can’t love one back.”

 

Everyone clapped loudly and Mick thanked them.

“Next up, Cas Novak.”

Cas walked on stage.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poetry Cas is reciting is actual poetry written by Misha Collins

Cas walked up on the stage. He tried to not look at all the faces staring at him. He pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and glanced at it then he looked at Dean.

“Uh, I call this one  June Second.”

He cleared his throat and kept his eyes squarely on Dean.

 

“This morning we walked outside

and the street was covered in freshly fallen Jacaranda petals

a blanket of floppy purple snow

I complain: “We wait all year for these flowers

and they’re gone in a week”

"Hmm," she said, crushing wilting purple blossoms with her shoes:

“Hmm... what?"

"I haven’t been waiting for anything”

But she has, I know it.”

 

Everyone clapped, but Dean was grinning and clapping loudly. That alone gave Cas courage.

“Thanks. And this one is called “Baby Pants.”

 

“This morning I drive across town for a friend

To Justin’s house on a Saturday at 9.

His wife yells from under wet hair

Belt unbuckled

“Justin!”

He’s down in the office

And I sit—collapse on the new couch

Custom-made, brown and squarer than a couch should be.

Justin’s baby produces baby pants for my inspection.

I’m impressed, he can find his own pants now.

Can’t put them on, but knows

They go

On his baby legs.

And there I am

With my friend’s family

On a weekend morning.

The mother holds an envelope

In her teeth

Hoists and struggles

To pant her boy.

I’m slouching and hot in my vest

My blue, down-vest.

Thinking today was colder than it is.

Forgetting that fall in California

Is like summer back home.

Plastic diapers pack the thighs of tiny corduroys

The smell of Cheerios bloated and floating in milk.”

 

Everyone applauded loudly and Dean whistled. Cas blushed.

Cas left the stage and sat down. Dean had a huge grin on his face.

“That was awesome! I had no idea.”

Cas blushed deeper. “It isn’t that good.”

Dean looked at him with a serious look on his face.

“Are you kidding? I don’t even like poetry and I loved them. Don’t sell yourself short, Cas.”

Cas tilted his head.

“You don’t like poetry? Why did you agree to come then?”

Now it was Dean’s turn to blush.

“I came because you invited me.”

Cas smiled so big, Dean’s heart gave a little lurch.

They sat through another man reading some rambling thing about squirrels hiding nuts. Dean leaned over and whispered to Cas, “Wanna get out of here and get something to eat?”

Cas nodded. “God, yes.”

They got up, just as the guy on stage began to yell, “The squirrels! The squirrels!”

Dean led the way. When they got outside, they both started to laugh.

“That guy is very passionate about squirrels.”

Cas nodded, still laughing.

“He is, and he seems quite taken with their nuts.”

Dean laughed harder.

“Now I’m imagining him teabagging a squirrel.”

“Yuck! That’s disgusting, Dean.”

Dean clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t be squirrelphobic, Cas.”

 

They slid into the booth at a all night diner. They ordered a beer and a cheeseburger, deciding to split an order of fries.

The waitress brought their beer and they both took a drink.

Dean fidgeted with his bottle.

“Cas? Uh, game night was kind of a date.”

Cas smiled. “I know, Dean.”

“So what? Are we dating now?”

Cas looked wary. “I don’t know, Dean. Are We? Do you want to?”

Dean sighed. “I guess… I don’t know! I mean like only two weeks ago I hated your guts!”

Cas nodded. “And I hated yours. So what’s happened to change it?”

“I guess it was when Gabe told me you had a crush on me.”

Cas looked horrified. “He did what? I’ll kill him. I thought you had a crush on me! At least, that’s what Benny said.”

Dean looked at him with a frown. “Benny told you I had a crush on you? That fat bastard!”

They both sat for a few minutes, staring at their beer bottles.

“So, you didn’t have a crush on me?”

Cas shook his head. “Nope. Did you have a crush on me?”

Dean said quietly, “No.”

They sat in silence for another couple of minutes.

“I guess we were duped.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I guess we were.”

Their cheeseburgers arrived and they gave them their full attention.

Dean sighed. “So I guess we’re not dating then.”

Cas sighed as well. “Guess not. At least we got that settled.”

“Yeah.”

They finished their burgers. Cas pulled out his wallet and threw some bills on the table.

“I did ask you out, the least I can do is pay.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks.”

They drove home, neither of them speaking a word. When they got there, they each went to their bedroom.

Dean laid in the dark and wondered why he felt so sad. It wasn’t like he liked Cas or anything. This was the same guy who drove him nuts ever since he’d moved in. He rolled over and sighed, trying to go to sleep.

 

Cas laid in his bed. He felt awful. He honestly thought Dean had a crush on him, and it made him kind of sad to find out that he didn’t. Not that he cared. It was easier this way. He didn’t need the complication of having a boyfriend in his life right now anyway.

He turned over, punched his pillow and tried to go to sleep.

 

 

They went back to treating each other the same way they used to. Dean was messy, Cas was frustrated by it. If they were quieter around each other, no one wanted to think about it that much. Cas started to feel bad about always getting on Dean for being so messy. Dean started to feel bad about being so messy that Cas had to nag him.

But if they got along a little better, again, neither of them took that out and looked at it. They just sighed a lot more, and friends started to notice that neither of them seemed particularly happy anymore. If they asked about it, all either of them would say was that they were fine.

But they were not fine. Anyone who cared about either of them could see it.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was taking ten days off to go see his family, well, his adopted family anyway, in South Dakota. His brother Sam was coming all the way from California and staying with their adopted father, Bobby Singer. Dean was driving there to see Sam and the rest of the gang.

As he was walking out, Cas told him to please let him know that he got there safely and Dean said he’d text him when he got there.

It took about six hours to get there. When he arrived, everyone was already there, and he kind of forgot to text Cas.

He was sitting on the back porch with a beer, laughing with Bobby and Sam, when his phone indicated he had a text message. When he saw it was from Cas, he slapped his forehead.

 

_ Dean, are you okay? _

 

Dean immediately texted back.

 

_ Yeah, sorry. I forgot to text you. I got here fine.  _

 

_ As long as you’re okay.  _

 

_ Yeah, I’m good.  _

 

Cas sent back a thumbs up emoji.

Dean went on with his chat with Bobby and his brother, but he thought about Cas, needing to know he was alright. It was kinda nice.

 

A couple of days passed. Cas was sitting on the couch, watching a documentary about bees. He stopped and thought how quiet the apartment was. He realized he was missing Dean a little. He got out his phone and debated texting Dean. He decided not to. Wouldn’t want to give Dean the wrong impression.

He was sitting in bed the next night, doing some work on his laptop, when he got a text from Dean.

 

_ Hey Cas! Mis me? I kinda miss u. Nobody’s bitchen at me _

 

Cas texted back.

 

_ Dean, are you drunk? _

 

_ Sure am, Cas! Stinkeng drunk. It's too quiet here _

 

_ Go to bed, Dean.  _

 

_ Thers my boi! Tell me what to do _

 

_ Go to bed right now! _

 

_ Yessir! _

 

Cas shook his head and put his phone back on the bedside table.

The next morning, Dean texted him.

 

_ Sorry about the text, Cas. I was pretty drunk. _

 

_ It’s fine, Dean. I’m just glad you’re having a good time. _

 

_ Yeah, I am. But I do kinda miss you bitching at me. _

 

_ I’d be glad to bitch through texts. Go pick up your clothes, Dean. _

 

_ Thanks Cas.  _

 

The last text was accompanied by a smiling emoji.

 

Dean and Sam were in the car, making a grocery run.

“So, tell me about this roommate, Cas is it?”

Dean glanced at his brother.

“Yeah, Cas. He’s a pain in my ass.”

Sam looked at him with a smile.

“Maybe, but you like him.”

Dean looked at him and then back at the road.

“No I don’t! I mean, I don’t hate him, but… why did you say that?”

“You get that sappy look on your face when his name comes up, when you talk about him. Come on, Dean, admit it. You like him.”

Dean sighed. “Well, I thought he liked me. His brother told me he had a crush on me. But it turned out to be some kind of prank. I guess Benny told him I had a crush on him. There was a moment… but no. that’s passed. He’s just my pain in the ass roommate.”

Sam looked at him for a few moments.

“Yeah, sure, Dean. Keep telling yourself that.”

That night, Dean texted Cas.

 

_ Hey, Cas. How are you? Miss my messy ass yet?” _

 

_ The apartment is pretty quiet without you blasting your music. _

 

_ LOL yeah, you miss me, you sap. _

 

_ Sounds like you miss me too, Dean. _

 

_ Maybe I do. I miss you getting on me all the time. Nobody gets on me here. _

 

_ I guess I do have a lot of time on my hands now that I don’t have you to pick up after. _

 

_ See? I knew you missed me! _

 

_ Yes, Dean, you are the center of my world. I’m going to bed now. _

 

_ Sleep well, Cas. _

 

After that, they started texting each other every day. Cas would text Dean about something funny that happened at work, or send him a video where a cat was doing something funny. Dean would text Cas about what he’d done that day, or something funny that Sam or Bobby said. Neither of them would admit it to themselves, but they looked forward to every text.

On day seven, Dean figured out just how much he looked forward to Cas’ texts and how much he actually missed him. He sat down on the porch with a beer and thought it through.

Setting aside just how annoying Cas could be, he thought about how much fun they’d had on game night. He thought about just how much he’s enjoyed Cas’ poetry, and it was frigging  _ poetry _ for fuck’s sake! And he admitted to himself that he’d been really kind of hurt when they decided they weren’t dating.

Holy fuck, he really did like Cas. He  _ liked _ , liked him. Dean was shocked. He grabbed his phone.

 

_ Cas, I just wanted to tell you I really do miss you, man. _

 

Cas sat and stared at Dean’s text. He missed Cas? Like, really missed him? Cas had to admit, he really did miss Dean as well. Dean might be messy, but he was funny and kind of sweet too. Cas sat and thought about it. He came to the conclusion that he actually liked Dean. A lot. He texted Dean back.

 

_ I guess I really miss you too, Dean. It pains me to say so, but I do. _

 

Dean laughed when he read it.

 

_ Gee, thanks a lot, asshole. Way to hedge your bets. _

 

_ Dean, I’m trying to be nice here. I did say I really missed you, after all. _

 

_ Yeah, Cas, you did. And I’m gonna hold you to that when I get back. _

 

_ So, you plan to torture me? _

 

_ Oh definitely, Cas. I’m never going to let you forget it. And by the way, I left some dirty socks in my closet. I bet they smell pretty rank by now. _

 

_ You’re a complete asshole, you know that right? Now I’m going to have to find them and put them in the wash. _

 

_ Ah Cas, you love me! _

 

_ You wish, Dean. _

 

Dean smiled. He decided to give Cas a hug when he got home, and Cas could just deal with it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

When Dean got home, Cas wasn’t there. He took his bag to his room, and just stood there, looking around in disbelief. The room was spotless. No speck of dust, no dirty clothes or dishes, everything was put away. Dean huffed and put down his bag, then walked back to the living room to wait for Cas.

When Cas walked in, Dean stood up.

“Dean! You’re back!”

Dean frowned at him.

“Yeah, I’m back. What happened to my room?”

Cas smiled at him. “Surprise! I cleaned.”

Dean walked right up to him. “And what gave you the right to even go in there?”

Cas’ smile faded. 

“You did. You told me you left dirty socks in your closet.”

“That did not give you the right to clean my room!”

Cas took a step back.

“Jesus, Dean, do you hear yourself? I thought I was doing you a favor. Give you a clean room to come home to. I guess I was mistaken.”

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, you were.”

He turned and stormed back to his room and slammed the door. He sat on the bed. He looked around. The room really did look good, and it smelled even better. He hadn’t given much thought to how it was going to look or smell when he got back. He just packed and left. Maybe it wasn’t so bad… Cas cleaning. He sighed.

He went out and found Cas in the kitchen. 

“Look, Cas… I’m sorry okay? It was just kind of a shock. I know you meant well. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Thank you, okay? Thank you for cleaning my room.”

Cas stood there, frowning. But then his face softened a little.

“I really thought I was doing something good, Dean. But I see that I didn’t have the right to clean your room without your permission. I apologize.”.

Dean walked up to him.

“Come’ere, you asshole.”

He grabbed Cas in a tight hug. Cas was stiff. 

“This is the part where you hug back, Cas.”

Cas relaxed a little and put his hands on Dean’s back. Then he kind of melted into Dean. They hugged for a while, neither of them was sure how long, but finally Dean broke the hug.

He looked sheepish. Cas looked at the floor. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look Cas… I really did, uh, really did miss you. You want to go get a drink later?”

Cas looked back up at him.

“I guess, yeah. We could do that.”

Dean smiled all the way back to his room. He began to unpack, and wrinkled his nose at the smell. He gathered up his clothes and took them to the washing machine. This time, he went back and transferred them to the dryer right on time. And then he went back and got them out and put them away. When he was done, he did a fist pump.

 

It was a little before nine when Dean drove them to the bar. They got a booth and Dean got them each a beer. He was telling Cas about his trip when Benny walked up.

“Hey cher. How was your vacation?”

Dean smiled up at him. 

“It was great, I was just telling Cas about it.”

Benny smiled. “That’s good, cher, mind if I join you?”

Dean looked at Cas, who shrugged. 

“Sure, Benny, have a seat.”

Benny sat down really close to Dean. Dean didn’t think anything of it, and if Cas did, he didn’t give any indication.

Dean went on with his story, and Benny casually put his arm over the back of Dean’s chair. Then Benny put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked a little surprised but didn’t do anything.

Dean continued to tell them about how good Sam was doing when Benny leaned against Dean and whispered something in Dean’s ear. Dean looked shocked and blushed a little.

“Cut it out, Benny.”

Benny looked directly at Cas.

“Aw cher, do you really want me to stop?”

Dean glanced at Cas. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Then Benny grabbed him by the chin, turned his head and kissed him.

Cas jumped up so fast his chair almost fell over. He just looked at them with disgust and turned and walked away. He went straight out of the bar.

Dean pulled away.

“Benny, what the fuck man? What are you doing?”

Benny smiled. 

“I figured out that I want to be with you. Ever since this dance you’ve been doing with Cas. Come on, Cher, don’t be like that.”

Dean thought about it for a split second, then he got up and walked out of the bar. Cas was standing by the door, looking at his phone.

“Cas. Cas, come on. Come back inside, please?”

Cas looked at him, his face angry and red.

“Why? So I can watch you and Benny make out?”

“What? No, Cas! I didn’t know Benny was going to do that. I don’t want Benny.”

Cas put his phone away. He walked up to Dean and shoved him against the wall.

“Dean Winchester, you are the most infuriating man on the planet.”

Dean thought Cas was going to hit him. He shut his eyes and winced.

What he didn’t expect was for Cas to kiss him.

The kiss was hard, insistent, and the most amazing kiss Dean had ever had. He grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer.

Cas shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth and went exploring. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and Cas pushed his hips against Dean’s

Dean ground against Cas and they continued the kiss until Dean couldn’t breath. 

“Cas, we gotta stop or we’re gonna get arrested for having sex in public.”

“Get in the car, Dean. Take us home, now.”

Dean practically ran to the car. On the way home, Cas kept kissing Dean’s face, his neck, his ear… Dean couldn’t breathe. When Cas put his hand on Dean’s erection, Dean almost lost control of the car. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

They barely made it in the door before they were all over each other. Kissing, messy and hot, hands everywhere, moans and groans and grinding against one another.

Dean broke first. He grabbed Cas’ hand and drug him to the bedroom. He chose Cas’ bedroom because Cas had the bigger bed.

They tried to get undressed while still kissing, but it made it too hard to get shirts off and jeans undone, so they broke away and stripped each other. 

Dean fell on the bed and spread his legs, grinning at Cas. Cas’ eyes were black with lust and desire as he crawled on top of Dean. Cas kissed him, running his tongue across Dean’s lips to get access to his mouth. Dean opened for it and moaned into Cas’ mouth when Cas’ tongue flicked in and out of his mouth.

Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and under his ear, then down his throat, pausing to suck a mark that wouldn’t be there in the morning. Dean held onto Cas’ arms.

Cas worked his mouth over Dean’s chest and belly, sucking and licking and listening to the tiny sounds Dean was making.

When he got to it, he licked over the head of Dean’s cock, tasting precum and Dean. Dean gasped, but Cas just continued down to Dean’s balls. He licked over each of them, and kissed the seam of Dean’s thigh.

Dean spread his legs wider and lifted them in the air. Cas sat back and admired the view for a moment, then put his mouth over Dean’s hole and licked.

Dean cried out. Cas licked again. Dean fisted the bedspread and moaned out Cas’ name like a prayer.

Cas circled Dean’s rim with his tongue and then speared in. Dean groaned, “Oh god, Cas…”

Cas tongued Dean’s hole and licked the rim and up under his balls until Dean was wild.

“Cas. please… please… need you… inside. I need you to fuck me. I can’t take it… please.”

Cas sat back and reached under his pillow for the lube. He poured some on his hand and lubed up his aching cock, then spread some around Dean’s hole.

When he pushed in, it punched a groan out of both of them. Cas held a moment, allowing Dean to relax, then pushed in further. He held again, then pushed in all the way, his balls laying on Dean’s ass.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby. So tight… so good…”

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and grabbed Cas by the shoulders. 

“Fuck me, Cas, fuck me like you mean it.”

Cas pulled all the way out, slapped Dean’s hole a couple of times with the head of his cock, and then thrust back in hard. Dean tightened his legs around Cas’ hips and groaned.

 

Feeling Cas inside him was the most amazing feeling, already the best sex he had ever had. He met every thrust. He wanted Cas to live inside him. It suddenly dawned on him that he’d wanted this for a long time.

 

Every push into Dean was like coming home after a long time away. Cas knew now that’s he’d desired Dean for a long time, possibly since he’s first laid eyes on him. He wanted to slow down, make it last, but he couldn’t. Now that he had Dean under him, now that he was inside Dean, it was too overwhelming. He needed it hard, fast and dirty. He needed to possess Dean in every way possible, to own him. 

 

Dean was so close, he didn’t want to be but there was no stopping it. His balls tightened and the heat spread out. He groaned out that he was going to come.

“Come for me, baby. Let me see you.”

Dean yelled when he did. It was so hard he couldn’t see anything but colors and it seemed to last for minutes. 

Cas watched Dean come, watched his face while he did and then the cum squirting out of him. It was possibly the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. He kept up the push and pull, but he knew he wasn’t going to last long either. He pushed in as far as he possibly could and held there, and then he was coming hard and filling Dean. Dean clenched and released on Cas’ cock, milking every last drop out of him. He fucked in and out almost absentmindedly, not wanting to lose the connection. But his dick got too soft to stay in and he had to pull out.

He sat back and watched his cum drip back out of Dean. He reached and gathered some up on two fingers and pushed it back inside. Dean moaned.

“Gonna have to get you a butt plug, so you can keep my spunk inside you.”

Dean laughed. 

“I never had you pegged for a kinky SOB, Cas.”

Cas laid down beside Dean.

“You don’t have a clue, Dean.”

Dean looked at him, eyes wide. 

“Well, I look forward to that.”

Cas pulled Dean to him, resting Dean’s head on his shoulder and kissing his temple.

“Baby, we have all the time in the world.”

Dean grabbed his shirt off the floor by the bed and wiped himself off.

They slept.

Dean woke up first. It took him a minute to realize that yes, he really was in Cas’ bed and yes, they had really fucked. He turned his head to look at Cas, who was sound asleep.

He disengaged from Cas and got up, padding naked to the bathroom. He pissed and realized he felt sticky all over, so he jumped in the shower.    
When he got out and dried off, Cas was still sleeping so he went and made a pot of coffee. When it was done, he poured two cups and took them to the bedroom. He sat them on the bedside table and crawled back into bed, kissing Cas.

Cas grumbled for a moment and then opened his eyes and smiled at Dean.

“Morning, sunshine. I’ve got coffee.”

Cas yawned, stretched and sat up.

“I love you.”

Dean looked at him. “You do?”

“If you bring me coffee in bed every morning, I’ll marry you.”

Dean huffed. “Like that’s ever going to happen.”

Cas laughed and reached across Dean to grab a cup.

“Never say never, babe.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

They drank their coffee and Dean’s stomach growled. Cas laughed.

“Let me get a quick shower and I’ll fix us some breakfast.”

Dean carried the cups back into the kitchen and rinsed them. He went to put on some sweats and a T shirt while Cas showered. When Cas came out, he was wearing sleep pants with bees on them.

Dean grinned. “Nice jammies, Cas.”

Cas just stuck his tongue out.

“Don’t be a tease, Cas.”

Cas fixed pancakes and bacon, much to Dean’s delight. He ate everything and washed it down with more coffee.

When they were done eating, Cas looked at Dean with a tilt of his head.

“So, Dean, where are we going with this? I don’t want it to be a one and done.”

Dean smiled at him.

“Neither do I. I want to try the relationship thing with you.”

Cas untilted his head.

“Really? I want that too.”

“Cas, I’ve never been in a relationship before, but I want to try with you. I want to be exclusive, I want to go on dates, fuck a lot… the whole package.”

Cas chuckled.

“You almost sounded romantic there.”

Dean looked confused.

“Almost?”

Cas stood up and walked to where Dean sat, and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Kinda killed it with the ‘fuck a lot’ part.”

Dean smirked.

“Like you don’t want that too.”

“Oh I do want that! Just don’t add it to the ‘exclusive, go on dates’ part.”

“Speaking of which…” Dean wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Cas laughed.

“Dean, I think you should wash the dishes.”

Dean looked shocked. “Now?”

Cas gave him a predatory look.

“Yes, now. Wash the dishes. Naked.”

Dean looked at him, then smiled.

“You kinky fuck.”

“Just do it, Dean.”

Dean got up and stripped off his shirt and sweats. He walked to the sink and began to fill it with water. Cas left the room.

Just as he picked up a plate and started to wash it, Cas came back in the room. He was naked and had the bottle of lube in his hand. He walked up right behind Dean and began to run his cock up and down Dean’s ass crack.

Dean moaned softly and pushed his ass back against Cas. He could feel Cas’ cock getting harder, thicker. It began to catch on his rim with every swipe. Dean’s cock was standing at attention in no time.

Cas pulled away and Dean could hear him lubing up. The next thing he knew, Cas was sliding inside him.

He dropped the plate. Cas stopped moving.

“Wash the dishes, Dean.”

Dean grabbed the plate back and began to run the dishcloth over it. Cas pushed in all the way. Dean felt the burn and it was so good, he whimpered.

Cas pulled back and pushed back slowly. Dean let the plate slip, but grabbed another one. He washed it slowly as Cas fucked him so slowly Dean felt like he was going to lose his mind.

“Cas… please…”

Cas leaned into his back and whispered, “Please what, baby?’

Dean took a breath.

“Faster? Harder? Something!”

Cas chuckled and pulled back and slammed into him. Cas held him by his hips and pulled him back into every thrust the made.

Dean groaned and pushed back against Cas.

Cas set a harder pace.

“Jesus fuck! Cas…”

“I think that plate is clean, Dean.”

Dean hadn’t even realized he was still running the dishcloth over the plate. He set it aside and grabbed a fork out of the water.

Cas kept pounding into him, and Dean was forced to drop the fork and grab onto the counter. Cas didn’t say anything about it. He reached around Dean and grabbed his cock with the hand that he’s used to lube himself up, and began to jack Dean.

Dean lost it. He groaned and came, coating Cas’ hand in his warm cum, and getting more on the floor.

Cas was close, so he began to chase his own orgasm. He let his head fall forward onto Dean’s shoulder and just felt how tight Dean was, how good it felt to push into his heat. He came hard, saying Dean’s name.

They stood there, still connected, Cas leaning on Dean and Dean leaning against the counter. When his cock slid out, Cas looked down to watch some of his cum leak out of Dean.

“Need to get you a plug.”

Dean looked over his shoulder.

“You really _are_ kinky, aren’t you?”

Cas smiled. “I told you I was.”

They showered together, just washing each other. Dean ran his hands over Cas’ body reverently.

“You are so beautiful.”

“Says the most gorgeous man on the planet.”

Dean winked at him. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

When they dried off, they decided to take a nap. While they were spooned against one another (with Dean the little spoon of course) Cas kissed the back of his neck.

“Dean? I’ve got a request.”

Dean mumbled, “Yeah?”

Cas sighed. “Don’t hang around with Benny alone anymore.”

Dean turned his head. “Yeah, I know that was pretty messed up. I don’t know what got into him.”

Cas sighed. “I do. He doesn’t want to see you with anyone else. He’s selfish.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

They slept.

 

It was game night. They walked in, Cas’ arm around Dean. Benny was sitting there, and when he saw them, he looked like he smelled something bad. Cas just smirked at him.

Charlie was thrilled to hear they were together.

“I knew it! I knew you two would get your heads out of your asses and get together!”

Dean chuckled. “You should have told me.”

Charlie punched him in the arm.

“I did, bitch!”

Dean ducked his head.

“Yeah, I guess you did.”

They were all over each other during the game. Benny was looking more and more sour as time went on. Finally, when Dean went to the kitchen to get beer, Benny followed him in.

“Brotha, what are you doing?”

Dean looked at him.

“What?”

“You and Cas. I can’t believe you’re with him. He’s a nerd, cher. A loser. I can give you a lot more than he can.”

Dean stood up to his full height and looked Benny in the eye.

“Listen here. Cas is amazing in bed. He’s smart and funny and I really like him. A lot. You need to get right with it and move on.”

Benny shook his head. “Dean…”

From behind him, Cas said, “Is taken. He’s mine and you need to back off.”

Benny whirled around to face Cas.

“Oh yeah? You gonna make me, asshole?”

Dean stepped between them.

“Okay, everybody settle down. Benny, chill.”

Benny huffed and walked out of the room. A moment later, they heard the front door slam.

“I was going to hit him, Dean.”

Dean grinned at Cas. “I know, tiger. But we don’t want a brawl. Charlie would kick all our asses.”

Cas chuckled.

“You’ve got a point.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

As the weeks passed, the sex was amazing. True to his word, Cas was very dominant and Dean was finding out more and more just how submissive he was. Cas made good on the butt plug, and Dean slept with it in every night. Cas said he liked panties and Dean discovered he liked wearing them. The combination of the butt plug and panties drove Cas wild, and Dean loved Cas when he was wild.

One time they were grocery shopping and Cas told Dean to move the car around back where it was secluded and wait for him. After he brought the bags and put them in the trunk, he fucked Dean in the back seat. The idea that they could get caught at any moment was a real turn on for both of them.

Cas mounted Dean in every room in the house. Bent over the kitchen table, on the couch, on the floor, bent over the washing machine, not only in the shower but over the bathroom counter as well.

They simply couldn’t get enough of one another.

Dean tried to change his messiness. He picked up after himself, helped with the chores. Cas made a concerted effort to not nag Dean if he slipped up.

Everyone could see how perfect they were together.

They ‘celebrated’ their first month together by having sex in the bathroom of a bar. Dean pretended to be a hooker who propositioned Cas.

At a company party held by the firm that Cas worked for, he fucked Dean in the CEO’s private bathroom. He ended up ripping the panties that Dean had on under his suit, so Dean had to go commando for the rest of the party.

 

When they’d been together for about six months, Labor Day offered a four day weekend. Sam was flying out to Bobby’s, and Dean and Cas were driving there to spend the weekend with Dean’s family.

Cas was uncharacteristically nervous. Dean assured him that everyone would love him, but Cas told him he’d never had to meet anyone’s family before.

The drive was about six hours, during which Dean played classic rock on his tape deck (Cas said he didn’t even know tape decks still existed). It was hot so they had to keep the windows down and Cas sat looking out the window at the scenery.

They arrived at three in the afternoon. Dean grabbed their duffels and led Cas to the house. The door flew open before they could even knock and an older woman grabbed Dean in a tight hug.

When she released him, she slapped him on the back of his head.

“Ow! What did you hit me for, Ellen?”

“You don’t have a phone or a pen and paper to keep in touch, boy?”

Dean looked sheepish. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

She put her hands on her hips.

“You better be. So, this is your man?”

Dean smiled and nodded.

“Cas, meet Ellen, Bobby’s much better half. Ellen, this is Cas.”

Cas held out his hand to shake, but Ellen hugged him too.

“Nice to meet the man who finally tamed Dean.”

Cas grinned. “I don’t know if he’s completely tamed yet, but he’s getting better.”

Ellen laughed.

“Well, come on in. Everyone’s here.”

They walked in and Dean dropped the bags. An older man wearing a beat-up baseball cap walked up to them.

“Good to see you boy.”

Dean smiled brightly.

“It’s good to see you too, Bobby. Ellen keeping you on the straight and narrow?”

“Blasted woman tries but I’m too old to change.”

Dean laughed.

“Bobby, this is my partner, Cas. Cas, this mean old man is my adopted father, Bobby Singer.”

Cas shook the man’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Singer.”

Bobby shook Cas’ hand.

“It’s just Bobby.”

A very tall man with shoulder length hair walked up to Dean and grabbed him in a tight hug. Dean hugged him back.

When they broke apart, they were both smiling from ear to ear.

“Hey ya, bitch.”

“Hi, jerk.”

“Cas, this is my little brother Sammy.”

Sam looked at Cas with a grin. “It’s Sam.”

Then he hugged Cas too.

Cas stood back and looked up at Sam.

“Dean, when you said he was your little brother, I didn’t imagine anyone so…”

Dean laughed. “Freakishly tall?”

Sam laughed too. Dean grabbed their bags.

“Still staying in my old room?”

Bobby nodded.

“Come on, Cas.”

Cas followed Dean upstairs and to a room. Inside there was a double bed, a chest of drawers, a chair and a braided rug on the floor. There were posters of old rock groups and one of Richard Gere. Cas cocked an eyebrow.

“What? He was the best looking guy I ever saw when I was a teenager. I had a type.”

Cas just grinned. “Good to know.”

They went back downstairs and had a beer on the porch with Bobby and Sam. They laughed a lot and told stories, mostly about growing up here. Dean told Cas about the time that Sam had jumped off the roof with a towel shoved in the back of his shirt like Superman, and broke his arm. Sam countered with the time Dean asked for three pies as his Christmas present and got sick because he tried to eat all three on Christmas day.

Cas laughed a lot. He also looked at Dean like he hung the moon the whole time.

A pretty blonde arrived about five, and Cas was introduced to her. Her name was Jo, Ellen’s daughter. Jo was working at the Roadhouse, a local bar that Dean said they needed to visit while they were there. Shortly after that, Ellen called them to dinner.

Sitting around the table, there was a lot of laughter and good-natured ribbing. Jo had a sharp tongue and she and Dean went back and forth giving each other a hard time. Cas smiled so much his face hurt. When the meal was over, Cas offered to do the dishes, but Ellen wouldn’t hear of it. They retired to the living room for some whiskey.

It got late and they went up to Dean’s room. Once inside, Cas kissed Dean silly. Dean wasn’t complaining, but he did ask what all the kissing was for.

“I love your family, Dean. It’s really nice here.”

Dean beamed.

“They love you too.”

Cas looked at Dean. “I love you, Dean.”

That was the first time they’d said the L word.

“I love you too, Cas. More than I can say.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

After breakfast the next morning, Dean took Cas for a tour of the town. Sioux Falls was tiny so it didn’t take very long. They went back to the house.

Bobby was a retired mechanic so he and Dean decided to give Dean’s classic Impala a tune up. Cas and Sam sat on the porch, watching them work. Cas had to admit, watching Dean work on the car was very erotic.

Cas and Sam chatted.

“You know, Dean is happier with you than I’ve ever seen him in his life.”

Cas looked at Sam.

“That’s a nice thing to say, Sam, but surely that isn’t true.”

Sam sighed.

“It’s very true, Cas. Our dad was hard on Dean. After our mom died, dad changed. He drank too much, would disappear for days, sometimes a week at a time. Dean had to take care of me. When dad was around, Dean could never do anything right. Dad would yell at him, tell him he’d never amount to anything. Sometimes he’d hit him. It was pretty terrible for Dean.”

Cas sat, listening sadly.

“Dean’s never told me any of this.”

Sam shook his head.

“He wouldn’t, but it was bad. Then dad wrapped his truck around a tree and we came to live with Bobby. Dean was fifteen, I was was eleven. Bobby was good to us, but the damage was done. I always worried about Dean. But now, with you, he’s great.”

Cas smiled. “Well, he’s had a good effect on me too, Sam. I love your brother very much.”

Sam smiled at him. “I can tell he loves you too.”

When Bobby and Dean finished working on the car, everyone had lunch together. Afterwards, Sam said he was going to visit some friends. Jo was at work, and Ellen told Bobby they needed to do some shopping. They invited Dean and Cas to come along with them, but Cas smiled.

“I think we’ll take a nap.”

Dean’s eyes got big for a moment. “Yeah… yeah, a nap sounds great.”

When they hit the bedroom, Cas told Dean to strip and get on the bed. Dean hurried to do just that. Cas stood by the bed, looking him up and down with a look that made Dean shiver in anticipation, as he slowly stripped.

After kissing down Dean’s body, Cas told him to roll over. Dean lay on his stomach, flat on the bed while Cas draped his body over him and pushed inside.

Dean loved the weight of Cas, pinning him to the bed. He moaned and pushed his ass against Cas.

Cas slowly pulled back and pushed in again. It had been three days, and they were both needy. Cas bit Dean’s earlobe and whispered in his ear how much he loved him  Dean said he loved him back in a breathless quiet voice.

After a bit, Cas sat back on his calves and pulled Dean’s ass up in the air. He grabbed Dean’s hips and began to punch in and out, listening to the wonderful sounds Dean was making.

Dean’s dick hung heavy between his legs, swinging back and forth in tune with Cas fucking in and out. Every once in a while, the tip of his cock brushed the bed, which was maddening.

When Dean came, he saw stars and colors. He yelled, knowing there was no one around to hear him. His warm cum stained the bedspread.

Cas followed him shortly after, grunting out Dean’s name.  He thrust in and out while his cock got soft, then pulled out and laid on the bed next to Dean.

Dean rolled over and made a face.

“I’m laying in a wet spot, and we messed up the bedspread.”

Cas chuckled.

“Where do you get the ‘we’ stuff, I just came inside you. You were the one who came on the

bedspread.”

Dean smirked.

“Ha ha, asshole. We’re going to have to wash this.”

Cas kissed him. “We’ll throw it in the washer after we take a shower. We smell like sex.”

The bedspread was in the dryer when Sam got home. Ellen and Bobby got home shortly after Sam. Ellen asked what was in the dryer.

Dean blushed, but Cas smiled at her.

“We spilled milk on it. Dean has a bad habit of eating cereal in bed.”

Ellen looked at him for a moment, then said it was fine. Dean just knew she didn’t believe a word of it.

Jo came home and Bobby cooked outside. The barbeque was wonderful and everyone ate too much. Dean had a piece of pie on top of that.

Then Dean, Cas and Sam went to the Roadhouse. It was a small bar, all wood. There was a jukebox that played classic rock and some couples were dancing.

They got a pitcher of beer and sat in a booth. Dean and Cas sat pressed together, holding hands. Sam smiled at them.

“It’s nice to see the two of you together like this. Dean, I’ve never seen you this happy.”

Dean grinned. “Never have been this happy, Sammy.”

Dean got up and held out his hand to Cas.

“Dance with me, handsome.” The song was _I Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore._

Dean sang quietly in Cas’ ear while they swayed wrapped in each other’s arms.

When the song was over and they were walking back to the booth, a guy yelled at Dean.

“Always did figure you for a fag, Winchester.”

Dean turned and frowned.

“Is that right, Cole? Always had you pegged as an ignorant bigot.”

Cole jumped up and got in Dean’s face.

“What did you call me, _faggot_?,”

Cas stepped in between them.

“You better shut your mouth and sit back down or I will fuck you up.”

Cole looked at the fury in Cas’ eyes. He muttered “Fuck you,” but turned around and sat down. Cas turned to Dean. He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him back to the booth.

Dean sat down and Cas slid in next to him.

Dean turned to Cas. “Goddamn, Cas, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Cas laughed and kissed him, and took another drink of his beer.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday morning they slept in. When they woke up, they exchanged quiet blow jobs. Cas told Dean if he made a sound, then Cas would stop. That was excruciating for Dean, who ended up biting his hand so much it bled a little.

They went down for lunch, and then spent the day on the porch, drinking beer and talking with Sam, Bobby and Ellen. It was nice, just a quiet afternoon spent with family and friends, Cas enjoyed it a lot.

Dinner time rolled around, and Bobby helped Ellen in the prep. Dean joked that Ellen had finally made a domesticated man out of Bobby, and Bobby flipped him off.

Dinner was delicious, and when they were done, Cas asked them to all stay seated for a minute. When he got out of his chair and went down on one knee in front of Dean, everyone was smiling. Dean was shocked speechlessness.

“Dean, you make me happy every day. You’ve made my life worth living, and I never want to spend another day without you in it. Will you marry me?”

Cas pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a sliver band.

Dean sat there with his mouth open.

“Say yes, ya idjit.” 

“Yes! Fuck yes, I’ll marry you!”

Cas stood up and pulled Dean into a hug and a long kiss.

“Okay break it up you two. Wait till you get back home.” Ellen’s eyes were sparkling.

Everyone hugged them and said how happy they were. 

Sam told Dean he’d better be Dean’s best man, and Dean assured him he would be.

Cas took Dean out on the porch. They sat, looking at the stars.

Dean was still shocked.

“I can’t believe you want to get married, Cas. You don’t seem like the marrying kind.”

Cas chuckled.

“I wasn’t until you. But now, all I want is to make sure I can wake up to that beautiful face every day for the rest of my life.” Cas winked at him.

Dean had tears in his eyes.

“You’re a silver-tongued devil, you know that, right?”

“And you know I can use my tongue.”

Dean laughed.

“That I do, Cas. that I do.”

Cas looked at Dean.

“Listen, I want to go home early tomorrow.”

Dean looked confused.

“You do? Aren’t you having a good time?”

Cas smiled. 

“Of course I am. But I want to spend the day in bed with my fiance before we both have to go back to work.”

Dean grinned. 

“Well okay! Early it is.”

They were up at seven, ate some breakfast, said goodbye to everyone and were on the road by nine. 

They pulled into the driveway about two-thirty, mainly because Dean had broken the speed limit by quite a bit in his haste to get home. He carried their bags while Cas unlocked the door, then followed Cas inside.

“Just leave them, baby, we’ll deal with them later.”

Dean dropped the bags and was immediately pushed against the door.Cas was all over him like an octopus in heat. Clothes were shed and dropped like bread crumbs on the way to their bedroom.

Dean fell on the bed and Cas fell on top of him. Dean was already hard and leaking precum, and he could feel that Cas was too.

Cas didn’t waste any time. He pushed up on Dean’ legs and Dean lifted them high. Cas grabbed the lube that was ever-present on the bedside table and lubed up his cock. 

 

When Cas finally rolled off of him, Dean was like a rag doll. He was well-fucked and felt like he couldn’t breath. Cas was sweaty and breathing hard next to him.

When Dean could talk again, he rolled on his side and scooted closer to Cas.

“Goddamn, Cas, that was epic!”

Cas smiled at him.

“I loved the visit, but I hated how little sex we could have. I needed that.”

Dean kissed his cheek.

“I know. But you were wonderful and my family loves you.”

Cas sighed. “I hope I didn’t go too far, proposing in front of them”

Dean picked his head up and looked at Cas.

“Are you kidding? Everyone was thrilled. Not as much as I am, of course, I still can’t believe it.”

“Well, get used to it. And I want the whole enchilada. I want to get married in some place beautiful with both of us in suits and I want to have a big reception with a DJ and a big cake. And I want a honeymoon. In New Orleans”

Dean listened, amazed.

“Wow, I had no idea you were such a traditionalist. You’ve got this all figured out.”

Cas kissed him.

“I have been thinking about this for months now.”

Dean was even more amazed.

“For  _ months _ ? Fuck, Cas, we just told each other we loved each other not that long ago.”

Cas smiled. 

“I’ve known I was in love with you since we first met. I was just waiting for you to figure out that you loved me too.”

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it. But you are a sap.”

“Oh, A sap am I?” 

Cas kissed Dean all over his face until Dean couldn’t breathe.

 

The wedding plans began. They decided to make it May first. Cas wanted to have it in the botanical gardens, and the flowers would just be blooming. They began to look for a place to have the reception, interviewing DJs, tasting cakes… It was surreal to Dean but Cas was clearly in his element.

Cas found a gay-friendly non-denominational minister to do the ceremony. They met with him and Dean really liked the guy. It was agreed that they would write their own vows. This made Dean a little nervous but Cas assured him that whatever he came up with would be just perfect.

There were fittings for the suits, reservations for the plane ride (which Dean was not looking forward to) and for the honeymoon suite in a hotel in New Orleans. It was a maelstrom of activity. 

Sam was going to fly out to be Dean’s best man, and Charlie was going to stand up with Cas. She even got a suit for the occasion.

Little by little, the day got closer. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean fidgeted from foot to foot, waiting for his turn to walk to where Cas and Charlie stood with the minister. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, Dean. You’re going to do fine.”

Dean nodded. But he was scared that his vows weren’t good enough, or that he’d mess up in some other way.

Then it was time. He took a deep breath and started walking. Sam was behind him. He looked around. His family was there, Kevin, Chuck, even Benny had shown up. Cas wanted Benny there, and Dean suspected it was just a way to rub Benny’s nose in the fact that they were getting married.

The venue was beautiful. Behind the podium where the minister stood, there were trees and bushes, and all around them there were a myriad of flowers in every imaginable color. A bird was singing. Dean vaguely thought that he hoped the bird didn’t shit on his suit.

Then he was there, with Sam beside him. Cas was looking at him with such love, it made Dean’s heart lurch in his chest. He smiled at Cas.

Cas looked so amazing in his black suit, suddenly all he could think about was getting him into bed when this whole thing was over. He realized the minister was talking so he tried to concentrate on that.

_ “...two men have come together here today to commit themselves to each other, fully and forever. Love is the most powerful emotion in life...” _

Dean zoned out again. He thought about when he’d first met Cas and moved in with him. Cas was bar none the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. But when Cas started to nag him about every little thing, Dean began to think that, handsome or not, Cas was going to drive him to his grave. They fought like cats and dogs all the time.

Sam nudged him and he snapped back to reality. He realized it was time to read his vows. He pulled the index cards out of his inside pocket and cleared his throat. He looked at Cas.

“Cas, when I first met you, I hated your guts.”

There was a smattering of laughter and Cas grinned.

“I honestly thought I’d have to kill you and bury your body in the backyard. But then, looking back on it, I realize now that I was wildly attracted to you at the same time and as we got to know each other better, it developed into a mad crush. But I never thought we’d ever get to this point. You came to be the most important person in my life. You’re caring and sweet, loving and protective of me... You’re everything I need in life. I never want to spend a day apart from you. I love you more than I have words for. Be my husband and I will care for you, do everything in my power to make you happy and I’ll pick up after myself and do my chores gladly, just to wake with you every morning. Thank you for loving me back.”

Dean had tears that were threatening to spill. Cas had a look on his face of complete adoration that made Dean feel so special, he couldn’t speak anymore.

Cas locked his eyes on Dean’s and they never wavered as he spoke.

“Dean, I never cease to be amazed when I look at you, because everything I’ve always wanted in life is right in front of me. Every moment I spend with you is a dream come true. Being with you has made me a better man, a better person. Now, when I look into the future, it looks bright, amazing, incredible. I am happier with you than I ever thought it would be possible for me. Be my husband, I vow to love you as much as I am able to, to spend every day from now on making you happy. I vow to make you feel that you are precious to me in every way. Be my love, and thank you for loving me.”

Dean was crying. He couldn’t help it. He squeezed Cas’ hand and Cas squeezed back.

They exchanged their rings and then, the minister was saying something about the power given to him by the state of Kansas, but all Dean really heard was, “You may now kiss.”

Cas grabbed him tight and pulled Dean against him. He kissed Dean like it was the last time he’d ever get the chance.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. When they finally broke apart, Dean was breathless.

 

The reception was awesome. They danced to I Wanna Know What Love Is and they only had eyes for each other. 

There was an open bar, but neither of them drank very much. They were looking to later, when they were alone together. Their plane didn’t leave until the next day. Cas had booked them a nice room in a hotel near the airport for their first night together as husband and husband.

When they cut the cake, of course Dean couldn’t resist putting a dab of frosting on Cas’ nose, but the look Cas gave him made his quickly stop. 

It was fun, but they really wanted to leave, so they went around and talked to everyone, then got in Dean’s car and drove to the hotel. It didn’t take long to check in, and at last, they were alone.

Dean sat on the king size bed, looking at the ring on his finger.

“I still can’t believe we’re married.”

Cas sat next to him and kissed his temple.

“Well, get used to it. Forever is a long time.”

Dean grinned at him. “It isn’t long enough for me.”

Cas stripped Dean, and gasped when he saw the beautiful red panties he had on.

“Dean…” Cas’ voice was lower and more gravelly than usual. Dean grinned

Cas grabbed his ass and pulled Dean to him. His eyes went wide when he felt rubbed between Dean’s ass cheeks. He turned Dean around and pulled his panties down, just enough to see the red butt plug.

“Dean!” 

Dean chuckled. “Wanted to save time.”

Cas’ eyes were dark.

“Get on the bed now, Dean.”

Dean laid on the bed, his cock getting hard just from watching his husband strip.


	16. Chapter 16

Cas turned Dean on his stomach and pulled the panties down. He tapped the butt plug and Dean gasped. He pulled it out a little and pushed it back in a couple of times, making Dean moan. Then he pulled it out and tossed it aside. There was a squelching sound. Dean had lubed himself up well.

“Turn over, Dean.” Dean flipped over. Cas kissed him, deep and hard, running his tongue over Dean’s, then using his teeth on Dean’s lower lip.

Cas did every little thing that he knew drove Dean wild. Dean was begging him to just fuck him.

Cas did, but it was slow and loving, gentle in a way they had never done before. It was as if Cas was worshipping Dean. And that is exactly what he was doing.

They were uncharacteristically quiet. They whispered to each other how much they loved each other, how good it was, how much they needed one another. It lasted a long time. But eventually, Dean told Cas he was going to come.

“Come for me, my beautiful boy, my husband.”

Dean came long and hard and held onto Cas as if he was drowning.

Cas followed him soon after, kissing every inch of Dean’s face as he did.

They wiped off and went to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

New Orleans was fantastic. They went out every night to prowl the French Quarter, listening to the music and taking in the sights. During the day, they went to small shops and bought so much they had problems packing it all. Dean’s favorite was a voodoo shop, where he bought a cat skull. Cas was a little grossed out but he indulged Dean in all things.

 

When they got home, their life together began. They had the very occasional fight but they were few and far between. The first was when Cas wanted to get a cat. Dean lost that one. He took antihistamines and actually had to admit that the furball was sort of cute, especially when she curled up in his lap when they were watching movies.

They agreed to no kids. Their sex life was far too kinky for kids. And neither of them was willing to give up doing it in every room whenever the notion struck.

 

And the notion struck often and for a very, very long time.

 


End file.
